fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Monmo
|occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Earth Land |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 176 |anime debut=Episode 83 |japanese voice= |english voice= Haley Esposito |image gallery=yes }} Monmo (モンモ Monmo) is an Exceed who formerly resided in the Kingdom of Extalia but now resides in Earth Land with the rest of his race.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 23 Appearance Monmo is a young Exceed with brown fur and a cream-colored face. He has black eyes, pointed ears, and a bushy brown-tipped tail. He has a triangle-shaped brown nose, rectangular eyebrows and two whiskers sprouting out of each cheek. He usually wears a teal-colored long-sleeved shirt with white edges, a red handkerchief tied around his neck, blue pants and black shoes. Personality Monmo is a fun-loving kid who loves to collect rare sticks. He can be usually seen playing with Belletokia and Clap, the other two members of the Kid Adventure Squad, a club he founded. Like all other Exceeds, Monmo was once confident about the power of the Exceeds and believed that their queen would be able to win a war against the humans but later learns humility after learning the truth from the Elders. Synopsis Edolas arc Monmo lives in Extalia and can be usually seen playing with Belletokia and Clap.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 10 One day, Extalia is visited by Wendy Marvell and Fallen Exceed, Carla, drawing the attention of all the Exceeds, including Clap, Monmo and Belletokia. The two inform the Exceeds about the Kingdom's plan to destroy them. Monmo, like the rest of the Exceeds, merely laughs at the two and begins to throw rocks at them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 89 As the Lacrima island nears Extalia, Queen Shagotte arrives and tells the truth to the Exceeds, leaving Monmo and the others dumbfounded. Like the rest, Monmo begins to cry after realizing that they are not being protected by the power of the God. He continues to cry as he watches Shagotte ask Carla to kill her as punishment. However, Carla refuses to kill the queen and encourages the Exceeds to fight for their home; before flying off to stop the Lacrima island and is followed by the other Exceeds, Monmo included. With their combined efforts, they are able to give Mystogan enough time to send the giant Lacrima back to Earth Land.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 90 Having successfully saved their home, the Exceeds begin to celebrate. However, their celebration is cut short when Erza Knightwalker and her army arrive and shoot Panther Lily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 19 Knightwalker's actions cause the Exceed to fly away, in fear that they will be turned into Lacrima similar to Nichiya and his guards. However, Clap and Monmo fail to escape the guards and are converted into Lacrima.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 91 After Faust's defeat and Mystogan's actions, all the Exceed trapped in Lacrima revert to their original forms and are sucked up and transported to Earth Land by the Reverse Anima, along with all the magical creatures of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 11 Monmo and the rest of the Exceeds arrive moments before Team Natsu do, and informs them that everyone in Magnolia is fine. They later apologize for their actions and after being forgiven, fly off to find the other Exceeds that were sent to Earth Land by the queen's evacuation plan.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 95 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Aera ( Ēra): Being an Exceed, Monmo uses this Magic which allows him to sprout feathery wings that grant flight while neutralizing the weight of one passenger or object.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 4-5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Edolas Category:Former Antagonist